


The Cutest Tomato In Konoha

by raendown



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 05:46:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11434410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raendown/pseuds/raendown
Summary: That would be Kushina





	The Cutest Tomato In Konoha

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to my wonderful tumblr friend kokoro4kakashi ♡

“Minato. I’m pregnant.”

The Yellow Flash of Konoha looked up from the book he was reading, a bewildered look on his face.

“Uhm…yes,” he said slowly. “I knew that.”

It was hard to miss, after all. Kushina’s growing belly proceeded her through doorways, made her too easy to spot in the streets, and had been the subject of near constant cursing for the last three days as she finally outgrew her last pair of sweat pants. Minato sat very still, lest too much movement somehow set off his very pregnant and very hormonal wife.

“No you don’t get it. I’m _pregnant_.” Kushina looked at him like there was some point that he was missing and he wracked his brain to try and find it. She had been so unhappy lately as the morning sickness worsened and the hours of sleep she achieved per night dwindled. But today he had been trying so hard to help her relax and he didn’t want to see his efforts ruined just because he couldn’t think of an answer fast enough.

“Uhmmm…” He begged his brain to go faster. Wasn’t speed supposed to be his _thing_? Kushina sighed and rubbed her swollen stomach.

“I’m so big,” she said mournfully. “I’m fat. My belly is fat and my feet are fat. Even my hands are getting fat. My hands! I didn’t even know that could happen but apparently it’s really common. Being pregnant sucks, dattebane!”

Minato dropped his book on the table and rose from his chair, approaching his wife with a gentle smile.

“Kushina you’re not fat,” he told her. “You’re growing a whole other person inside of you. You’ve got to make room for the little guy, don’t you?” She wrinkled her nose at him.

“Well it’s still made me fat! Everything is so big and I’m too hot all the time and I hate throwing up.” Kushina crossed her arms, scowling deeper when she noticed that her elbows rested perfectly on top of her stomach. Minato shook his head.

“Please tell me what this is really about?”

Kushina dropped her eyes to the side, tilting her head down so that her beautiful red hair fell around her face. “I was in the market place yesterday and I saw this little boy. He was only four and I thought oh cute! I love kids! He wanted to rub my belly and he said he liked the color of my hair.” Minato nodded slowly, wondering where this was going. Then he perked up in alarm when he saw tears gathering in Kushina’s eyes. “And then…and then…he said I looked like a giant tomato!”

She fell in to his arms the moment he opened them, weeping in to his shoulder with great wracking sobs. Minato buried his face in her hair to try and hide the smile.

“Sweetheart. Kushina, love. You’re the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. Seven months pregnant and you still take my breath away every time I see you. I know you hate that name because they tease you in the academy but…darling he was four and he’s probably never seen someone with hair your color. You know he didn’t mean anything by it.”

“It was _mean_!” Kushina wailed in to his shirt. Minato bit his lip.

“Yes, I know. It’ll be okay.”

Pregnancy had made his wife extremely emotional and prone to take offense to the slightest things. He had to admit though, this was the cutest one yet.

He stood in the kitchen and held his wife, rubbing her back soothingly and petting her hair until she had cried herself out. Then they continued to stand there, arms wrapped around each other and swaying gently from side to side. Minato used that time to get his face under control so that Kushina wouldn’t see him smiling, silently amused that she would cry over such a trivial thing. It was only the mood swings. She’d been called meaner names by people of all ages and never batted an eyelash. But she was still genuinely upset in this moment and he was more than happy to help her through it.

Eventually Kushina stood upright, wiping at her eyes with a sheepish expression. Minato calmly pulled her hands away and drew her thumbs across her cheeks himself. She gifted him with a gorgeous smile and he felt his heart stutter in his chest. Kami but he was just so in love with this woman.

“Thank you,” she said. “That was silly, wasn’t it?”

“A little,” he agreed, offering no other opinion.

“I love you, ‘ttebane!” Her soft smile turned in to a beaming grin, bad mood vanished with the tears she had finally been able to let out. Minato laughed.

“And I you.” He leaned over her belly to give her a quick kiss. “Always.”

And he meant that too. How could he not love the cutest tomato in Konoha?


End file.
